


ROTTMNT

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Rottmnt rp. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mikeyxoc, RaphaelxWill





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael was on a mission with his brothers fighting evil piggy's 

Moon was sitting on a rooftop watching over the city

XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will was at home and she sighed. She wished her friends the turtles would come visit her place like always.

Mikey was busy fighting one of them Meat Sweats and he was getting the upper hand over him smirking in triumph.

Raph yells " Yo donnie! Let's take this porkchop down!" He fights two other pigs along with leo and donnie 

Moon hears fighting and runs towards the drama  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will thought and hoped that the Tmnt were alright. She worried about them a lot.

Mikey beat down meat sweats and he knocked him unconscious. He then saw a Moon and stared all lovey dovey at her with hearts in his masked eyes.

Moon Blushed seeing this other turtle and felt butterflies in her tummy

Raph looked around " Alright ninja's fall back! Were good here! See ya at home!" He jumps onto the roofs heading to will forgetting he has on his red rage outfit feeling angry he needed to let loose  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will wanted to show Raph since he recently took up wrestling known as Red Rage she wanted to show him her cheerleader outfit for him. Her playboy bunny outfit.

Mikey walked cautiously and slowly over to her not wanting to scare her as he nodded at Raph and he stroked her cheek and he pulled her against him.

Moon yelped and squeaked " W-who?!"

Raph jump hight into the air landing on her balcony tapping on the window gently   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will in her sexy outfit opened the window to let her crush in. She blushed looking away from him.

Mikey said his name was Mikey as he picked her up bridal style and he brought her back to the lair.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello? Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry just got home  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph almost fell in just looking at her...he drools alittle " W-wow~"

Moon Blushed and said her name was moon  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will now gazed at him his face completely coverrd by his red rages mask. It showed off her curves and her assets in a very sexy way.

Mikey brought her to his room locking his door as he gently set her down on the bed and he kissed her lips roughly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raphs body tingles to take, claim this beautiful creature in front of him as his brain says no she'll freak out but his body wins and pounces on her

Moon Squeeks and Blushes miserably moaning " M-mikey?! Ah!~  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squeaked and gasped at that as she took hold of his masked face and kissed all over his mask and where his lips would be.  
"I know you are not human. I am not afraid sexy. I love you!"

Miky pulled awsy to catch some air for a little bit as he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent as he said he fell in love with her and he kissed her cheek now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs quickly slipping everything off her and himself while kissing her roughly " I love you too!~♡"

Moon Blushes darker and darker smiling " I-I love you too!♡" She tears up finally finding a mate

All Will could see while she her eyes open were his naked body is red eye mask on his face and scalp. She pulled him closer to her moaning.

Mikey wiped away her tears even licking at them as he kissed her all over her face and he even grinded against her while his lips made hickeys on her neck.

Raph Growls deeply hearing her moans and grinds against her roughly 

Moon Blushes darker and moans loudly " M-mikey! Ahhn! Mm!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“God you’re so hot when you growl and you’re so sexy period!” Will mewled out.

Mikey nipped with his teeth marks into her skin practically claiming her as his now.

Raph Growls and churrs bitting her neck sucking and licking making dark hickeys Groaning in her ear

Moon moans feeling his bite her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will elicited some more moans and mewls as she arched her back.

Mikey gripped her hips as he suckled and nibbled marks into her shoulders.

Raph dry humped her as he bites and sucks on her more 

Moon Blushes and moans looking away  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will whimpered softly as her hips grinded into his and she rubbed his shell kissing his head.

Mikey turned her to face him as he began to suckle on her chest and lick and kiss it too.

Raph Growls and kisses will's breasts biting the buds and sucking on them

Moon Blushes and moans Gasping as she tries to cover herself   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will pulled him even closer to her as she rubbed his scalp moaning.

Mikey while he trailed kisses down her stomach he found her hole and began to play with it.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Groaned " C-can I take you will?~" He pants staring down at her

Moon gasped and throw her head back moaning   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will breathlessly said yes after sighing as she waited eagerly.

Mikey fingered her as he rubbed and stroked her inner walls even scissoring her insides.

Done for tonight see you tomorrow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk goodnight   
Thu at 7:58 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph slammed into will eagerly and started Thrusting hard and fast

Moon moaned and arched for mikey. Her head moving side to side

Will moaned out in pleasure arching her back as she scratched his shoulders.

Mikey took his digits out of her and licked her liquids off of them and entered his pickle inside her.

Raph Growls and churrs thrusting faster and faster spreading her legs wider 

Moon throws her head back and moans loudly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yes XD 

Will shuddered and shivered as she threw her head back and mewled.

Mikey growled as he thrusted deeper rougher faster and harder into her than before.

Raph Blushed and thrusts into her faster and harder wanting to hear more of moans " So....hm! Cute! I love you so much baby girl!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will moaned and screamed out his name as she put her legs on his shoulders saying she loved him too.

Mikey found her sweet spot and he pounded the living daylights into it as he groaned.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Thrusted harder and harder holding her close lifting her ass up to slam in deeper

Moon sees stars every time mikey hits her sweet spot hard as she moans and pants   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will hit her climax and she climaxed all over and around his length whimpering.

Mikey orgasmed into her as he grunted and sprayed his seeds into her.

Raph Thrusted a few more times and slammed as deep as he could climaxing inside her 

Moon climaxes with a loud moan feeling his warmth take her within

Will squeaked and gasped panting as she was sweating from her brow and she collapsed in her bed.

Mikey pulled out of her panting as he brought her into his arms to snuggle with her and put blankets over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph panted and pulled out gently and lays down pulling will close to him

Moon Blushes and pants snuggling close

Will panted heavily and moaned after he pulled out of her and she looked at him blushing.

Mikey gazed into her eyes with his masked ones and churred nuzzling her neck happily.

Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly and gently strokes will's sides " You okay?"

Moon Blushes and Churrrs happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will nodded mewling.  
“God Raph you’re so hot! Why’d you never show me your face until now sweetie?”

Mikey kissed her all over her face groping her breasts and squeezing them gently.

Raph Blushed and smiled nuzzling her " Well....I am a mutant....we thought you'd freak out" He looked down sadly

Moon Blushes and moans laughing alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I never told you this but nothing freaks me out. I have two demons residing within and sealed within me. If they ever take control of me the world will end. Thats why the ring on my finget must never come off."

Mikey chuckled as he worked his way down to her inner thighs and he rubbed their too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph hugs will tighter " Thank you for telling me....I love you and nothing will change that"

Moon Blushes and Mews churring as her legs shake  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry tears of happiness as her birth parents were the ones who did the ritual with the cult they were in put them inside her. No one ever loved her until now. She cried as waterfalls of tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mikey fingered her opening on the outside as he decided to play with it.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph kisses her all over her face telling her over and over again that he loves and cares for her 

Moon arches and moans alittle " W-what ah~ Mikey!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will eventually calmed down and asked him if he thought she was a freak.

Mikey then stopped and just chirped in love and in happiness for her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Laughs " Shell no your beautiful, kind, energetic, and I love you I don't care what it who you are your mine now~♡"

Moon Blushes and chirps back purring alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will blushed beet red at that her ring finger stroking his inner thigh as she listened.

Mikey loved hearing her noises and wanted to hear more of them as he shuddered in delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Groans alittle Blushing " I'd love you for a thousand years just to make sure you smile~♡"

Moon Blushes and chirps deeply purring and mewing as she strokes him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will cried a few tears at that and she kissed him happily on the lips.

Mikey stroked her cheek as he kissed her cheek as well.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph kisses her back lovingly as he gently strokes her pussy wanting her to know how much he loved her

Moon Blushes and strokes him faster  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will moaned against his lips as he did that to her rubbing his crotch too.

Mikey rubbed and groped and stroked her butt cheeks as he chuckled against her lips.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs alittle and slides his finger in her pussy pumping fast

Moon Blushes and feels wet making her ass cheeks slick and make a squish sound  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Raph! Please! Fuck!" Will whimpered and mewled out.

Mikey began to eat her out slurping up her juices into his mouth and swallowed them.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk lol  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph pumps harder and faster spreading her legs wider apart " Make those beautiful sounds baby!"

Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning loudly

Will gasped squeaked and whined his name out in pure pleasure and in pure delight.

Mikey kissed her lips again molding his mouth to hers in perfect sync with hers.

Raph smiles and slams his fingers against her harder

Moon Blushes and moans hugging him close   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yep XD

Will could not help but orgasm all over his fingers.

Mikey bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her wet cavern.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smiled taking them out and licks them

Moon Blushes and keeps her mouth shut

The next morning Will found herself blindfolded and handcuffed to a bed. She struggled to get free.

Leo had in the middle of the night bolted his door shut after kidnappping his mate and he wanted her all for himself.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and churrs in her ear " Hello dove~"

Moon was tied to the bed tears streaming down her face as she screamed against the gag and thrashed against the bounds  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-whos there? You better untie me if you know whats good for you!" Will shouted.

Leo began to stroke and caress her body feeling her up and down as he was getting turned on.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon turned away and cried embarrassed and frightened " MMMFF!!! Mmhm!!!??" She knees him in the crouch 

Donnie covered her mouth and bites her neck hard drawing blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squirmed as she got her mouth free.  
"D-Donnie? I am Raphs! Why are you doing this?!" She moaned.

Leo was protected by his shell thank the stars but now he suckled with teeth hickeys and love marks on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and grabs will's chin roughly " DON'T say HIS name or ELSE.....and your MINE NO ONE ELSE'S!!"

Moon screams in pain and moans loudly trying to kick him away " Mieeee!!! Mukeeee!!!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will started to cry underneath the blindfold squirming to get herself free as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Leo ungagged her to kiss her passionately as he growled and chirped huskily into the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie cooed " Shh Shh Shhh my dove~♡ It's ok ~ Just relax ~♡" Donnie strokes her pussy

Moon Blushes and moans then Growls and bites his tongue hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shut up after that after a pleasure lust filled moan escaped her lips.

Leo was only aroused by that even more as he french kissed her roughly after he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pulls away " MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!?!?" She screams hitting Leo's head with hers

Donnie Groans and slams 2 fingers in her Thrusting them roughly " You like this huh you slut!?~ Tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“N-no I don’t and I’m not a slut! I’m only faithful to one turtle and that’s not you!” Will groaned out loudly.

But Mikey didn’t hear her because he was knocked out co,d from Leo. Leo began to finger her as well shoving two fingers through and past her labia.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls angrily and slaps will hard as Thrusts his fingers faster and harder

Moon Screams and clenches him tight crying harder " Get t-then out!! Mikey!! Please! Please baby save me! Mikey! Leo stop! Ah!~ Get away!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will now began to shake as she was now afraid of him. She started to cry again as she climaxed.

Leo scissored inside her as he grunted and he shoved his dick into her mouth while he finger fucked her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie smiles and licks his fingers clean " Mmm~♡ So sweet and yummy~"

Moon gagged and cried harder as she bites down on his dick not wanting this " Grrr!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Donnie! Donnie please stop! I beg of you!” Will sobbed out as her liquids seeped out of her.

Leo growled as that was turning him on even more as he orgasmed into her mouth and took his fingers out of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie spreads her legs wide and slams into her thrusting hard and fast " WHO DO YOU BELONG TO NOW?! HUH?!"

Moon didn't climax she didn't want to even tho it was hurting her   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Raoh! I’m Raph’s!” Will stubbornly moaned out. No matter what he did to her she would never say that she is his. Ever.

Leo inserted and slammed his dick into her and thrusted really rough and deep increasing his vibrations and motions.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie smacked her ass hard twice " SAY IT! WHO?!" He Growled if he heard her say HIM again he wasn't gonna go easy

Moon moaned and cried panting heavily as she felt him rip something and Screams alittle " LEO!! S-STAAAHHOP!! HHA!! AHN! NO! MIKEY!! MIKELANGLO!!?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Aha! You! Ok?!” Will shouted and sobbed as more heavy tears streamed down. Where the hell was Raph?! 

Leo growled and moaned as he grinded her hips against his pounding and snacking sounds could be heard.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles Growling " Damn right!!" He pounds inside her harder and harder

Raph wakes up and Groans seeing mikey " Mikey!? G-get ow get up!!"

Moon was powerless as she pants heavily, her eyes dull as she let's out a few moans her body limp as blood seeped out of her hole alittle " Leo.....leo....uh leo....mm....Mikey....ha...hm"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will moaned out as Donnie continued to have his way with her and she cried.

Leo pierced her through and through with his shaft as he groaned.

Mikey rubbed his head and gasped.  
"Who knocked me out? Where is Moon my mate?!" He asked freaking out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles panting " F-fuck I'm cumming!!"

Raph yells " Shh! Ya hear that?!" They heard smacking sounds and moans

Moon whimpered and cried out in pain feeling him go deeper inside her she only wanted mikey to feel she arches and falls limp again " Stop...aha Please.....I-I can't....t-too much it....ha hurts  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will was determined and not broken.  
"I lied asshole! I am Raphs! Not yours!" She mewled out and orgasmed too.

Before Leo could cum in her Mikey broke down hid bedroom door and carefully slid him out of his mate. He growled and started beating Leo up.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph broke the door down " GET OFFA HER?!!" 

Donnie Growls and slams inside her one more time but didn't get to cum inside will because raph ripped him offa will careful not to RIP his dick off tho and beat him up " How DARE you?!?!"

Moons vision went in and out as she Whimpers shaking blood seeping out of her including her climax she held in slowly sliding out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will just laid there handcuffed still blindfolded and cried tears of happiness.  
"Raph! Thank heavens!"

Mikey knocked Leo out cold inserting into him a drug that would leave him paralyzed for two days. He elran over to his mate and untied her hugging her tightly to him.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph knocked donnie out and quickly runs to will " Baby! A-are you okay?! What he do?! Omg your face honey!" He cradles her bruised cheek

Moon Flinches and tenses " No Please! Aha! I-it hurts! Stop!" She cries in pain and tears up again looking down at the blood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"D-Donnie r-raped m-me!" Will barely goy out and she cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mikey quickly injected Donnie with the paralyzing drug too as he picked up Moon and its ok now. He was here now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please get these handcuffs and blindfold off of me!" Will cried out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph uncuffed will and took the blindfold off her and quickly hugged will tight and Growled threateningly but he was his brother.....what happened he can't forgive bit they can try to make sure they'd be punished 

Moon Crys and hugs mikey tightly shaking as she kisses mikey's face and nuzzles him lovingly her dull eyes lighting up alittle " Mikey...* Hic* Mikey I love you....I love you....n-never leave me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I-I cannot stand or walk at all Raph! He hurt my cheek and my insides!" Will said weakly collapsing in his arms.

"I love you too baby! I am so sorry this happened! As of this moment only Raph is my only brother now and I hope you are ok!" Mikey cooed to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph cooed at her " Shhh Shh Shh baby I know shhh" He rocks her gentaly stroking her face 

Moon Blushes and smiles Hiccuping " E-everything h-hurts....he cumed in my throat...a-and he ripped me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will lost consciousness and blacked out closing her eyes on him.

Mikey nodded and said he was so sorry over and over cradling her to him nuzzling her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph gasped " B-baby?....BABY?!!?" He picks her up quickly running to the lab " Mikey! Bring your mate!!"

Moon Flinches from the nuzzling the bite marks showing all over her neck and shoulders  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
An hour later Will woke up fluttering her eyes open and felt a bandage on her injured cheek.

Mikey was by his mate bedside stroking her forehead and her face over and over.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon was asleep her pussy was bruised but the bleeding stopped and she sleeps peacefully 

Raph smiled wide kissing her head " Your awake!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I will rp some more with you tomorrow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goodnight   
Fri at 7:54 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will nodded as she stroked his cheek. She gazed up lovingly at him.

Mikey was just content to be by her side and he was gonna wait for her to wake up.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
X3

Raph smiled tearing up " Oh my poor baby I'm so so so sorry ...." 

Moon shifts and opens her eyes hissing alittle in pain


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not your fault sweetie. Don’t blame yourself,” Will said weakly.

Mikey asked her if she wanted any pain meds for her pain.

Raph cried " I let my guard down...and donnie took the damn chance!"

Moon nodded " Yes Please mikey"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will didn’t say anything other than to lean up and kissed his lips softly.

Mikey gave her some pain meds as he stroked her cheek kissing her forehead.

Moon smiles alittle and takes them sadly

Raph kisses back with so much passion and love he wishes he could take EVERYTHING back....he'd keep her safe  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will from the passion she was feeling moaned into the kiss.

Mikey pressed his forehead against hers whispering, “I love you so much baby!”

Raph Churred and picked her up taking her to his room " Ima get his scent off you"

Moon Blushes and tears up again and hugs him close ignoring the pain and Crys kissing him " I love you mikey!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will squeaked and gasped.  
“B-but Raph! You can’t make love to me right now! My insides hurt still!”

Mikey churred in her kiss and he cupped her chin to angle the kiss better.

Raph nods " Ima clean you baby not do you....I don't want to hurt you"

Moon Blushes alittle and moans shaking as she kissed him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"How are you gonna clean me?" Will asked him squeaking it nervously.

Mikey separated away from her lips and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed " Ima groom you myself so all MY scent will be all over you" He lays will down gently 

Moon Flinches alittle but moans

Will nodded sighing as her face blushed a salmon pink and she waited still naked.

“Are you ok baby? Why’re you flinching?” Mikey asked sadly as he stopped.

Raph Blushes and licks will's neck

Moon Blushes and Gulps " I-I'm......N-Nothing...I-its stupid " Hiccups   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shivered at that and she mewled softly.

Mikey said he would make her feel better again hugging her close to him.

Will shivered at that and she mewled softly.

Mikey said he would make her feel better again hugging her close to him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph licks down to her breasts, arms, and stomach 

Moon Blushes and hugs back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will whimpered loudly at that as her liquids seeped out of her vagina.

Mikey kissed her eyes her nose and even her mouth too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed and continued licking down to her thighs, inner thighs, then looks down at her wet pussy

Moon Blushes and Giggles alittle " M-mikey! Haha!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will moaned some more her thighs quaking as she arched her back.

Mikey picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and hangs on tightly shaking alittle 

Raph blows cool air against her throbbing heat  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Raph please!-" Will got out before Leo and Donnie showed up in their rooms.

Mikey growled at Leo and was prepared to fight his brother to protect his mate.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon trembled and cried quickly running to the bed quickly covering herself " No! Leo! Please! Nonono!!"

Raph Growls threatening as he snarls at donnie " Get out!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
You are rping as Donnie remember?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yes! Sorry was thinking what to type for him XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and Hisses " She's MINE!! Give her back!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will began to shake terrified of Donnie as she clutched onto Raph.

But Leo was totally different.  
"I am really sorry Mikey and Moon I am even more sorry. Can we share her Mikey? I love her too," he said to them.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes darker and darker but cries " Why did you hurt me?! Why did you knock him out?!" 

Raph held her close " No!! Fuck you you rapeist!"

Donnie sighs and Rubs his face " Okay! Okay! Look I'm sorry! Can we please share her? I really do love her and I didn't want to hurt her but I wanted some attention and love too!"

Will sighed and said yes sadly as she clutched and head onto Raph asking him if that was ok.

“Because I want you and I love and I’m sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. I wanna be with you too Moon!” Leo said as he looked at both Mikey and her.

Donnie looks down ashamed 

Raph Growls then sighs nodding " Okay.....BUT you have to make it up to her!" 

Moon shook but nodded hugging mikey tight " F-fine....but you only get ONE chance....right mikey?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will nodded and agreed to what Raph said to Donnie. She did kinda like him too though.

Mikey nodded in agreement and Leo smiled and nodded happily at the both of them hugging them both.

Raph nods " Now...since she's both ours now..we need to cover her in our scent "

Donnie nods " Agreed"

Moon tenses for a sec but relaxes shuddering her face heating up  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will who had been naked this whole time tried to cover up her naked body blushing.

Lol XD 

Mikey and Leo started to make hickeys on her neck and shoulders even licking her too.

Raph and donnie turn to her then nod at each other locking the door and quickly pull off the blanket as donnie Blushes and kisses her while goes down and gently licks will's soaking pussy

Moon Blushes and Yelps alittle moaning " M-mikey ah L-Leo! Please! Aha! S-slow!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will arched her back as she moaned and she spread open her legs even wider than before.

Mikey and Leo both nodded as they slowed down their speed and began licking her all over her plastron.

Will arched her back as she moaned and she spread open her legs even wider than before.

Mikey and Leo both nodded as they slowed down their speed and began licking her all over her plastron.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie licks and sucks on her breasts as raph eats her out gently as he keeps her legs open

Moon Blushes and moans shaking as she grips the sheets tearing up as her pussy becomes wet " Aha!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll rp some more with you soon XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow! I'm free!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD 

Raph nods " Now...since she's both ours now..we need to cover her in our scent "

Donnie nods " Agreed"

Moon tenses for a sec but relaxes shuddering her face heating up  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will who had been naked this whole time tried to cover up her naked body blushing.

Lol XD 

Mikey and Leo started to make hickeys on her neck and shoulders even licking her too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and donnie turn to her then nod at each other locking the door and quickly pull off the blanket as donnie Blushes and kisses her while goes down and gently licks will's soaking pussy

Moon Blushes and Yelps alittle moaning " M-mikey ah L-Leo! Please! Aha! S-slow!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will arched her back as she moaned and she spread open her legs even wider than before.

Mikey and Leo both nodded as they slowed down their speed and began licking her all over her plastron.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie licks and sucks on her breasts as raph eats her out gently as he keeps her legs open

Moon Blushes and moans shaking as she grips the sheets tearing up as her pussy becomes wet " Aha!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll rp some more with you soon XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow! I'm free!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In a lil bit I promise I can rp   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will whimpered out wantonly as she held their heads rubbing them wanting them to fuck her soon.

Mikey and Leo each put a finger in her and began thrusting them in and out of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon winces and moans her pussy getting wetter as she Whimpers " A-ahn...m-mikey l-leo it ha...mmm..hurts...uuhn~♡"

Raph and donnie Groan as raph Picks will up and onto his lap slowly sliding into her pussy while donnie slowly slid in her ass  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will elicited some squeaks and moans for them as she felt so freakin good.

Leo and Mikey rubbed and caressed along her lining groaning.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and donnie held her hips and started bouncing her up and down hard and fast

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wetter and wetter  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will mewled and screamed out their names as she scratched their shoulders.

Mikey and Leo then took their fingers out of her and each took their turns licking up her juices.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie and Raph bounce her faster and faster slamming her down harder " Mmm!! Will!"

Moon Blushes and moans loudly holding both their heads and pants mewing " L-Leo mikey hhaa... fuck me....P-please "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will shuddered and her body racked with pleasure as she moaned.

Leo and Mikey both entered their dicks into her womanhood as they started to thrust heavily into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and donnie yell " Who you belong too?! Who loves you?!"

Moon screams feeling her womanhood being stretched quickly as she cries in pain and pleasure scratching their shells " L-LEO!! M-MIKEY!! AHHN!" 

“You guys! You guys do!” Will shouted out to the heavens as she arched her back.

Leo and Mikey thrusted deeper and harder into all the while grunting at the same time.

They smile and yelled " Damn right!!" They bounced will roughly 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly throwing her head back her legs spreading wide enough for them to fit in as she cries and screams " Ahhn!! Leo!! Mikey!! Ah!! Aha!! Mmm!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ugh guys you’re so hot and sexy! I’m yours guys slut! I’ve been a bad girl! Spank me!” Will mewled dirty talking them. She orgasmed heavily on their shafts inside her.

Mikey and Leo both gripped onto her hips for support as they both rammed rougher and even faster than before into her.


End file.
